PSU Manuals
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: Hello and Thank you for Purchasing your new Unit! When you have checked for the following, take a look at the box. The occupant inside should be sobbing hysterically. Do not panic for this is PERFECTLY NORMAL. A guide to dealing with various characters in the Phantasy Star Universe Series.


**Authors Note:** I was browsing around when I stumbled over one of these for Sora from KH. Obviously not KH, but I decided that Hyuga could use a little love.

* * *

**PSU – HYUGA RYGHT Maintenance Guide and Manual**

Manufactured by GRM, distributed by the AMF

Hello! Thank you for purchasing the HYUGA RYGHT Unit! This manual will assist you in managing the HYUGA Unit. Please check the included box for the following:

~ One Standard outfit in purple and blue

~ One GRM Uniform in black and blue

~ One Wand

~ One pair of Dual Sabers

~ One well-worn Pannon plushy

~ Three books of various genres

~ One black book of blackmail

~ One set of cat ears and a tail

~ Three blank journals

~ A pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt

~ One small shrine to the Holy Light + incense

~ One photograph of the ETHAN and KAREN Units

When you receive the box, the occupant inside should be sobbing hysterically. Do not panic for this is PERFECTLY NORMAL. The HYUGA Unit is well known for escaping capture by pretending to panic in enclosed spaces. After a few minutes, the HYUGA Unit should sigh and knock on the box. Once the Unit knocks on the box, he has accepted his fate as your new Unit. You may open the box now.

* * *

**BEHAVIOR AND MANNERISMS:**

The HYUGA Unit is a very diverse unit, with many mannerisms and behaviors. Here is a list of various modes that can be unlocked after purchase:

Boss of GRM (Level one, unlocked after SEED-FORM)

Caretaker (Level two)

Depressed (Level nine, unlocked after Rage)

Fangirl-Obsessive (No refund and the Unit will be removed from your care; not easily triggered)

Flirty (Default mode)

Happy (Default)

Intelligent (Level one, unlocked after giving him a book)

Lover (Level ten)

Protector (Level three)

Rage (Level five)

Sarcastic (Default)

SEED-FORM

Yaoi-lover (Rare; instructions vary by unit; off switch available)

There are others, but telling would be no fun.

BOSS OF GRM:  
In this mode, the HYUGA Unit is a Duman, resulting in permanent physical changes. He becomes more businesslike, and takes care of any and all paperwork in the area, as he loathes paperwork with a passion. Simply stay out of the way, unless it is to offer him his favorite mint tea or lunch. Be warned, the HYUGA Unit may forget to eat or sleep if you do not remind him.

CARETAKER  
The HYUGA Unit enters this mode when the owner falls sick from any illness or is injured. The HYUGA Unit will then care for you over the duration of the illness or injury. It has proven to be a big help for unlocking the Lover/Yaoi-Lover modes. He will neglect his own care if the illness is serious, so remind him to take care of himself every once in a while.

DEPRESSED  
The HYUGA Unit will be very unhappy, and will read depressing novels when he can get them, as well as tending to his hidden mushroom garden when he is particularly miserable. It is advised that staying silent and offering tissues and a shoulder to cry on is the best medicine.

FANGIRL-OBSESSIVE  
The HYUGA Unit shall run screaming from you if you approach him, and immediately call for reinforcements. Excessive hovering and squealing are said to increase the likelihood of this mode being triggered.

FLIRTY  
The HYUGA Unit is very flirty, often asking others (unless married or otherwise engaged) if they would accompany him to a meal. Allow your Unit some space if he is rejected; he is likely to bounce back if offered a hug and a sympathetic smile.

HAPPY  
Like the Flirty mode of the Unit, this is default to the Unit, to which he is very outgoing and friendly. It is advised to keep him in this state by giving him books of various genres (He seems particularly attracted to Science Fiction and Fantasy), or allow him free access to the TV. Hugs are a major factor, as is chocolate. While Happy, he may become a touch annoying, but grin and bear it, as it will pass.

INTELLIGENT  
The HYUGA RYGHT Unit will trigger this mode if given a science-fiction book, or if you ask him for help. He will of course smugly laud his intelligence over you, unless you do not seem impressed, of which he will deflate, before obediently teaching you. After losing his overbearing demeanor, he is very friendly and knowledgeable.

LOVER  
The Lover status makes use of the Unit's obsessive-compulsive behavior to make a person happy, ranging from anything like simply cuddling to Dominatrix-style bondage. The HYUGA Unit will do anything for you if well taken care of up to that point.

PROTECTOR  
The Protector mode is active anytime the owner is injured or particularly upset because of an altercation; mostly notable by his excessive fussing and constant need to tuck the owner into bed. He will supply you with a variety of baked goods and meals until you can get on your feet. He will then, in some point in the next week, quietly murder your unsuspecting victim if he knows their name.

RAGE  
The Rage mode is rare, and little information is known about this part of the unit. Oftentimes, this form is linked to the Protector and SEED-FORM modes. Attempts to provoke this reaction may oftentimes result in death of the owner, of which we take no responsibility.

SARCASTIC  
This default mode is self-explanatory. Further attempts to inquire about this mode will see to it that the HYUGA RYGHT Unit shall maul you irreparably.

SEED-FORM  
This mode is activated by having the HYUGA Unit swallow a black pill (Not included in the package) before exposure to a HELGA or VIVIENNE Unit. It will alter the HYUGA Unit to a much more attractive form.

YAOI-LOVER  
This mode is self-explanatory. It is similar to the Lover mode, except that it refers to men and has an off switch. To turn off, simply say "MAYA'S cooking," when he begins his amorous attentions. This will ensure that the Unit will stay suitably away from the idea. When you want to turn the mode back on, simply say "I love you," and include a kiss to the nose.

* * *

**COMPATIBLE MODELS**  
The HYUGA RYGHT Unit may occasionally get lonely, so these models are recommended to keep your Unit happy!

ETHAN WABER: The ETHAN WABER Unit shares a friendly rivalry with the HYUGA Unit. Extreme situations may trigger a Yaoi-Lover reaction.

KAREN ERRA: The KAREN Unit scares the living daylights out of the HYUGA Unit, but don't worry; she will return your unit after murdering him in training.

ALFORT TYLOR: The TYLOR Unit and the HYUGA Unit are very friendly, and it is recommended that the Units are kept separate if they are seen putting their heads together for any reason.

TONNIO RHIMA: WARNING! This unit is easily irritated, so leaving the HYUGA Unit with the TONNIO Unit for any length of time is unadvisable, unless you wish to punish HYUGA.

HELGA NOIMAN : WARNING! Exposure to this Unit causes irreversible change to DUMAN Status.

MINA: The MINA Unit is his most staunch rejector. Unadvised to leave her with him after the first rejection.

LUMIA WABER: Do not let the Unit spend time unsupervised with the LUMIA Unit, unless you wish for the HYUGA Unit to lose use of his hands.

* * *

So, tell me what you think! Good, Bad, suggestions for future Characters?


End file.
